Espacio
by Sara1308
Summary: SPOILERS Deathly Hallows. Momentos perdidos entre el Capítulo 36 y el Epílogo. Ron y Hermione
1. Caja de Madera

**Caja de Madera**

* * *

Fue apenas dos días después cuando se encontró con todos en el cementerio, no le gustaba usar ropa formal y ahora menos que nunca, _un disfraz, _no vale la pena usarlo, Fred hubiera preferido que le hiciéramos un homenaje menos triste.

Estaba justo ahí, alrededor de su cuerpo con el resto. Había pasto y tierra, pero seguía pareciendo irreal, estaba envuelto en una caja de madera, pero la sensación de la verdad todavía parecía flexible, estaba mas cómodo pensando que no estaba ahí, que regresaría a casa para escuchar que lo felicitaría por haber estado ahí desde el principio hasta el final, haber destruido él mismo un horrocrux, y hacerlo sentir incomodo con los comentarios que haría sobre el cambio con Hermione.

_¡Avada Kedavra!_Y cuando lo escucho reproducirse una vez mas en su cabeza, la realidad lo golpeo e hizo que brotaran mas lagrimas de sus ojos, algunos comenzaban a alejarse, y él se puso de rodillas frente a la caja de madera, _ataúd _era una palabra mas complicada y no quería pensar en usarla, porque sonaba igual que la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, real, hiriente, sin regreso.

Y entonces una mano estrecho su hombro en señal de apoyo, y unos segundos después Hermione también se hincaba junto a él, buscando su mirada con lagrimas en el rostro, y él la encontró, quería pensar que podía olvidarse de todo el dolor que había a su alrededor, y que realmente la batalla había terminado, que su hermano estaba a su lado, que el mundo giraba normal y que al fin podría abrazarla y besarla. Le habría gustado que el mundo no fuera tan grande ni ellos tan pequeños ni tan pocos, lo suficiente para que Voldemort nunca hubiese tenido opción y se hubiese desaparecido desde hace muchísimo mas tiempo, sin llevarse a nadie.

No quería separase de ella nunca más, hizo contacto con las manos y entonces Ron supo lo mucho que significaba que ella estuviera a su lado, significaba que realmente el mundo y Voldemort eran mas pequeños, y que él Ronald Weasley era definitivamente el mas grande, sólo él. Le dirige la primera sonrisa que es capaz de lograr desde que se besaron, y ella se la responde.

Esta en un lugar mejor ahora - y cuando lo dice le limpia las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, su caricia lo estremece y él sabe que, _tiene razón._

Ron recoge un puño de tierra con la mano libre y se pone de pie junto con Hermione, se acerca mas al ataúd, porque es verdad, con la mano de Hermione tomando la suya, sabe que llamarle caja de madera no lo hace menos real y _esta en un lugar mejor_. Estira la mano y deja caer la tierra, despacio, es el abrazo que le habría gustado darle.

Se aleja aún con Hermione de la mano. No tenía como expresarle lo mucho que significaba ella en su vida, ahora mas que nunca, _desde siempre. _

- No se que haría sin ti -

Se abrazan

- No tendrás que saberlo -

Y se aferra mas a su cuerpo, _como cuando la besó._

Llora otra vez. Lo tenía en la cabeza y a punto de salir por su garganta desde hace mucho, y precisamente ahora, vuelve a salir, es real, y esta vez no esta tras el excusa de una tarea, Hermione escucha su voz en el oído diciéndolo, parece mentira, porque cuando llora y susurra al mismo tiempo, no parece su voz, se oye mas áspera, _mas adulta._

Te amo…

Hermione nunca se imagino que escuchar esas dos palabras le provocaría sentir que el suelo se mueve bajo sus pies, y es necesario aferrarse mas a él para no caer, o quizá no sea eso, solloza mas fuerte, puede oler su cabello, y es real, aún tiene sus brazos al rededor de sus cintura, y al fin es algo físico, algo que puede tocar y comprobar, y no el reflejo de lo que uno de sus sueños le dijo que vería en el espejo de Oesed, ahora es diferente, tan misterioso y sencillo de entender al mismo tiempo, porque es simplemente aquel que desde hace siente años es su héroe, y desde hace siete años, ha sido él quien le ha hecho ver el espacio mucho mas chico, porque su mundo se reduce sólo a alguien, al mas grande, porque junto a él el resto luce mas pequeño, el calor de su rostro recargado junto al de ella, las lagrimas de ambos se combinan por la cercanía de sus rostros, y ella lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, _pero no es el momento, _se regaña mentalmente y no puede evitar revolver su cabello.

_Te amo _piensa, pero no sabe si decirlo en voz alta, porque quizá si lo haga salga un sollozo in entendible, o quizá porque no quiere romper el abrazo, y sobre todo, porque le hace sentir culpable sentir esa dicha con todo el sufrimiento que hay a su alrededor. Y sabe que si se lo dice se lanzara a besarlo otra vez, _y eso no esta bien, _no ahora.


	2. Culpa

**Culpa**

* * *

Sentado en la cama, cabizbajo, Fatal, casi no ha dormido en la ultima semana, y frente al espejo parecía que había tomado una poción envejecedora, _igual que la tomo Fred _pensó, y también la había tomado George, pero sabia que tenia que acostumbrarse a partir esos dos nombres, así como sabia que tenía que acostumbrarse a saber que el George que había visto ayer frente al espejo, eran sólo George y el espejo. Ya lo tenía aceptado, pero no dejaba de extrañarlo. Y aun no podía comenzar a dormir cómodamente por las noches.

¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunto tocando la madera de la puerta abierta.

En respuesta le sonríe, y ella se sienta a su lado.

Y a pesar de que en la madriguera se respira tristeza y soledad, siempre lo tranquiliza tenerla cerca, lo aleja un poco de la realidad, y lo hace sonreír sin proponérselo. Alcanza su mano y entrelaza los dedos con ella, ayer lo había hecho ella, esta vez era su turno.

¿Cómo estas? –

Mejor – si no agregaba que casi no había dormido en los últimos días.

Ella abre la boca para decir algo, duda un momento y pierde su mirada en la ventana. Y él siente que todo esta transcurriendo tan lento, que lo que esta entre ellos no es espacio sino tiempo, que como ahora, siempre ha sido tan difícil que sus miradas se encuentren, pero aprovecha eso para sostener la vista en ella, porque tener su mirada de cerca, de repente le hace recordar a los elfos y algo que vino después, y lo hace pensar en jalara por la cintura y el cuello, e irse directo a sus labios, y mostrarle, esta vez sin interrupciones cuantas ganas de besarla se han acumulado en siete años.

Había pasado tanto tiempo escondido tras la cobardía de no ser destrozado cuando ella le dijera ¿_que mujer podría preferirte a ti teniendo a Harry Potter al lado? _Tanto tiempo con la culpa de despertar en las mañanas sin recordar muy bien, pero con el recuerdo muy reciente de Hermione y la sensación de ser un pervertido. Muy pocas veces lograba recordar lo que había soñado, pero lo hacia enrojecer la simple idea de no saber si habla en sueños. Y había pasado ya un año entero, quizá mas, desde que decidió tomar el riesgo, y había acertado, esta vez había sido el numero uno, lo había besado al él teniendo a un lado a un héroe y a un jugador mundial de Quidditch, _todo un caballero _según ella. Y aun así, a él era a quien había besado hace unos días, precisamente a la cucharita insensible, al irresponsable, flojo y desorganizado _Ronald_, a quien tomaba ahora de la mano, y quien para ella, había estado _asombroso _en la cámara de los secretos.

Lo mira, y sus ojos tienen algo extraño, _incertidumbre._

Si puedo hacer algo por ti… no dudes – Y ella sabe que tenerlo cerca ha sido difícil, sobre todo porque sabe que tiene que esperar, no sabe cuanto, pero esta vez la espera parece mas lenta que los siete años anteriores al día en que bajaron juntos a la cámara de los secretos.

El sonríe y ella le acerca el rostro con la mano para darle un beso en la mejilla, sabe que tiene que conformarse. Porque _él tiene otras cosas en que pensar. _Se recuerda.

Ron siente sus labios en la mejilla, hacen que recuerde la sensación y sus impulsos actúan antes que él y se gira, mantiene los ojos cerrados para que la vergüenza no lo traicione, para no salir corriendo, apenas rosa sus labios y siente vértigo, _quizá ella piense que no es el momento, _pero es ella quien le abre la boca con sus labios y lo besa, se aferra a su cuello, y él a su cintura, y nota que sus propias manos desprenden calor sobre ella, y la separación entre la tela y su piel es tan corta, puede sentir el final de la blusa, pero no se atreve, sólo remueve un poco los dedos, apretando, y se siente ridículo de haber perdido tanto tiempo con Lavender, Hermione lo hacia tan diferente _tan lento _que comprueba que ella definitivamente es la mejor en todo.

Un pensamiento absurdo. Cuando la conoció eso lo irritaba.

Escucho unos pasos por el pasillo y ella se separo abruptamente mirando a la puerta.

Chicos, esta listo el desayuno – _Que alivio,_ no los había atrapado.

Gracias Mamá

Les sonríe y vuelve a bajar por las escaleras, últimamente aparentando ser fuerte, pero por algún motivo ahora subía a avisar, caminaba para acercarse y hablar, parecía que hubiese perdido las fuerzas de gritar, quizá porque le recordaba a su hijo y _por el momento era mejor así. _Sería mejor que no supiera y ante este pensamiento Ron sintió algo que le subió por el pecho, exploto y le hizo fruncir las cejas, _culpa, _lo mismo que encontró en la mirada de Hermione.

Pero se acerca a sus labios otra vez, los besa, esta vez con mas anhelo, el anhelo de 7 años, y el anhelo de que pronto tendrían que bajar y ella le responde igual. Lo abraza, se aferra, le muerde. _Ridículo_, es totalmente ridículo sentirse culpable por encontrar la felicidad en medio todo esto, pero sabe, _es mejor que no lo sepan._

* * *

_Se que me he tardado, PERDOOOON, de verdad, la escuela no me ha dejado hacerlo mas rápido. Quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS!!_

_Es que de verdad, que la falta de detalles de Jo en el epilogo me dejo totalmente intrigada, espero que en la famosa enciclopedia nos compense a Ron y Hermione. Pero por el momento nos quedan los Fics _


	3. Sin Palabras

**Sin palabras**

* * *

Una tarde que ahora lucia mejor que las anteriores, abrazándola por detrás, recargados en la cerca que esta frente a la Madriguera, simplemente _mirando hacia adelante. _Porque había mucho pasto y árboles que comenzaban a dar frutos pero sin un escenario perfecto, y seguro que había mucho más allá adelante. Ella amplia su sonrisa sólo mirando, como si de repente recordara algo, una sonrisa que Ron _sabe _desde hace un tiempo es diferente, con un poco de culpa, con un poco de regaño en sus ojos por ser feliz, así que de repente la borra y él la besa en la mejilla. Ella lo mira, y él sonríe, para que sepa que esta bien sonreír.

Y de repente tener su rostro tan cerca le hace recordar que tiene las manos en su cintura, y no evita apretar un poco con los dedos, encontrar el final de la blusa al menos con el meñique, y rozar su piel dos centímetros. Pero no sabe si acercase mas, porque tiene miedo y ella lo explica mejor, en un susurro que golpea contra sus labios y hace que vibren _pueden estar mirando por la ventana_.

Y lo clandestino se escuchaba extraño, porque en realidad, nunca acordaron que fuera un secreto. Pero ambos lo sabían.

Vuelven a mirar al frente, resignado recarga la barbilla en su hombro, porque sabe que quizá se esta anticipando, que quizá parece estar sanando mas rápido que el resto de los Weasley y no quiere que ellos lo sepan, _vergüenza, _y por eso anoche le ha robado un beso rápido mientras subía las escaleras, cuando su madre les daba la espalda, y sabe que ella siente lo mismo, por eso no ha podido apartar la mirada esta mañana, cuando lo vio salir de la ducha con el torso desnudo, y por un momento vio algo en su mirada que nunca antes había visto, algo que la hizo acercarse un poco, una sonrisa traviesa, digna de una sabelotodo que a obtenido otro extraordinario, dos pasos cautelosos, la mira _esperando, _la cara le arde, hasta que oyó la voz de Ginny detrás y _maldita sea, _la trae de vuelta, haciendo que caiga en cuenta de golpe y se sonroje, y una vez más sale huyendo.

Y es justo ahora, cuando Ron ha deslizado la punta de los dedos un poco adentro de la blusa, y rosa el contorno de su obligo, lo recuerda y _duda, _¿que estaría ella pensando?, y la sola idea le hace sentir que a él le estorba el suéter y a ella la blusa, porque están _pecho contra espalda, _y nota que encajan perfectamente cuando se aprieta un poco mas contra ella. Siente un respingo de parte de ella y por un momento se arrepiente, se regaña mentalmente, _honestamente ¿qué esperas Ronald?_, el regaño lleva su voz, y sabe que no es real pero va a alejarse. Y de repente prefiere quedarse ahí, porque siente la mano de ella presionar la suya contra su abdomen, y guiarla mas al fondo, sobre su ombligo, más arriba, y el recorrido de su piel es lo mas suave que ha sentido, ha encontrado el inicio del sujetador, y siente que sus manos cada vez desprenden más calor sobre su piel y que sus pantalones tienen menos espacio, ella recarga su cabeza hacia atrás y le escucha, ligero, en su garganta, y no sabe si aún están en la posición correcta para que no los descubran, si aun estando de espaldas a las ventanas de la madriguera podría notarse, pero ahora le importa menos que nunca, se deshace un poco de la culpa y el calor en sus labios aumenta contra su clavícula, y el contraste de temperatura le hace pensar en fiebre, y de nuevo en la culpa que sentía cuando en los meses mas calurosos no dejaba de soñar con ella mientras Harry tenía pesadillas.

Sube los labios al lóbulo de su oreja, y se aprovecha de la posición vulnerable en que se ha puesto, porque uno de sus dedos ha cruzado la delgada línea de tela que une las dos partes del sujetador, y sabe lo fácil que es ubicar la mano un poco mas al lado, y presionar, pero no se atreve, y descansa en ese lugar su dedo, y se permite removerlo un poco porque la mano de ella sigue encima de la suya, y se lo permite. De nuevo lo nota, ahoga un ruido en su garganta y él baja de nuevo sus labios, hasta su cuello, y _sabe _que si alguien esta mirando por la ventana, ya no hay forma de que no lo sepa, pero ella ya no lo evita, o no lo recuerda, o quiza ya no le importa, porque de repente ha hecho un movimiento brusco hacia atrás con sus caderas, haciendo que a él le tiemblen las piernas por la anticipación, por las imágenes que hace que le vengan a la cabeza, y porque sus pantalones nunca le han quedado tan apretados.

De nuevo toma el control sobre su mano y la guía dos centímetros a la derecha, y por un momento, _quizá, _le esta dando permiso, y sabe que si no sintiera tanta prisa y tanto calor, se tomaría dos segundos para preguntarle, porque una parte de él no se explica, _¿Quién es ella? Y ¿qué ha hecho con Hermione Granger?, _

- Espera – y retira ambas manos, sin dejarle continuar. Se gira para mirar de frente

- Caray – cierra los ojos, y no puede evitar la desilusión en el tono. Porque seguía siendo la que no rompe las reglas.

- Pueden vernos – Le explica, y él asiente porque sabe que tiene razón y nunca ha querido presionarla.

Ella mira por encima de su hombro, observa la Madriguera, nerviosa se muerde el labio inferior, y Ron la regaña, sólo mentalmente, porque él podría hacer eso, podría ahorrarle el trabajo, pero sólo mira sus labios, intensamente, porque hoy no los ha besado, y no evita preguntarse si estarán tan calientes como los suyos, si habrá sentido lo mismo que él hace un momento, si ella también ha tenido sueños como los suyos todos estos años.

Encuentra sus ojos y tal vez ha adivinado su pensamiento, porque vuelve a sonreír, _inocente _y esta vez le recuerda a la ropa para los elfos. Y se pregunta _¿en que momento dejo de ser una niña? _Y cierta parte en su conciencia le responde que seguro fue mucho antes de que él dejara de ser un niño, y no sabe cuando, pero sabe que la mujer mas hermosa que había en el baile de cuarto no podía ser una niña, y que el pelirrojo haciendo berrinche no podía ser un hombre.

- Ven – lo jala de la mano y corren unos metros mas al fondo, donde pueden perderse un poco entre los árboles y se cubren con uno, para que nadie pueda ver desde la Madriguera.

Y esta vez es él quien hace el primer movimiento, y la besa, le muerde el labio, ella recorre sus manos sobre su pecho y él la abraza, aferra con fuerza su cadera contra la suya, y ahí esta de nuevo ese ruidito ahogado en su garganta.

Se separa sólo dos segundos, va a decírselo de nuevo, pero esta vez es ella quien hace primer movimiento y lo dice antes _Te amo _Porque se lo debe desde el funeral. Él le sonríe y ella le devuelve el beso. Y de repente lo recuerda y todo el escenario luce más clandestino porque en realidad _no han formalizado nada, _no con palabras.

Y sigue siendo la que no rompe reglas, porque por ahora la regla es _que no los vean._

Alguien se aclara la garganta frente a ellos y se separan alarmados _Harry._

- Eeeh… - también luce apenado – Bueno, sólo iba a avisarles que han llegado nuestras cartas de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Esta vez quedo un poco mas largo, _:)_ ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo! _

_..::Sara1308::.._


End file.
